Collection of Song Fics
by SakuraGenki
Summary: Hello! This is a collection of song fics that focus on Harry and Cho! Each one will be it's own story. Please R&R!
1. Sore ga, Ai Deshou

Sore ga, Ai Deshou (I guess that's love)

Hello! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, each chapter a song fic featuring Harry and Cho, all the songs coming the the anime series "Full Metal Panic!" And since I don't know Japanese, I got this translation from the web, so don't kill me if it isn't correct! This takes place sometime after their disaster date in the 5th book but before the time when they stop talking to each other all together. This fic is so much better if the song is playing, but alas I could not find a website with it anywhere! So if you want the song, send me a review and maybe we can do a file transfer. Hope you enjoy, and please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the lyrics of Full Metal Panic!

_Tatoeba ne namida ga koboreru hi ni ha  
__Sono senaka wo hitorijime shitai kedo  
__ Even if there are days when the tears roll down my cheeks  
__ I want to have your back all for myself, but..._

A girl with beauty shiny hair sat looking out at the pretty scenery. But despite the beauty that surrounded her, tears were falling down her smooth cheeks. Memories were spinning through her mind, spinning so fast that she could barely see straight. If only her parents got her a pensieve...

What had brought Cho Chang to this spot? Even Cho couldn't figure it out for the longest time. She thought of everything, school, friends, guys, Cedric, family, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, to finally...

Harry Potter...

"Yes, it was Harry," she thought to herself. "Ever since that blow we had at the Three Broomsticks, life has been miserable. He has barely looked at me since then. I didn't think about it until now, but all I want right now is to see those emerald eyes staring back at me..."

_Yasashisa ha tokidoki zankoku dakara  
__Motomeru hodo kotae wo miushinau  
__Because kindness is also cruel sometimes  
__I lose sight of the answer the more I search for it_

"Why did I do it!" Cho started mentally beating herself up. It was a good thing she was in her thinking spot, right near the lake hidden behind a tree, for her face was tear streaked and twisted in such pain and sorrow that would bring even the coldest of hearts to feel sympathy for her.

"He was only trying to be kind, and all I did was think of myself, think of my own selfish feelings. I was so unreasonable, blowing up because of Hermione. I mean, she is just his friend, and it's not like I don't have guy friends too... And then there's the whole Cedric issue. Of course he wouldn't want to talk about Cedric, and of course I should never have brought it up. But why did I bring up Cedric? Because I miss him... ? Is that really true...? Of course it is... I think... Am I trying to find someone to blame, someone to help with the pain...? But why Harry, why do I want him to take my pain..."

_Ameagari no machi miji ga mieru nara  
__Ima arukidasou nani ka ga hajimaru  
__If you can see the rainbow in the town after the rain  
__Let's start walking now, something is about to begin_

Meanwhile, the boy who preoccupied Cho was in his own world of thoughts too. After failing to find some quiet place that wasn't eerie from the silence in the castle, Harry wandered outside, in his invisibilty cloak of course. He sighed. "If only this would could be water proof too," he mummbled to himself, getting drenched by the rain. After walking for a short distance, he stopped and stared out over the horizon, still lost in his thoughts. He stood on a little hill for a long time, no longer caring about the rain. His view was of Hogsmeade, it looked mystical with the rain going from steady down pour to a drizzle. Finally, the sky cleared and a rainbow appeared. Harry smiled slightly at the sight, "Something even more magical than Hogwarts, the beauty of nature..." And for one moment in time, Harry felt this sense of serenity, serenity that he wished could last forever...

_Kimi ga iru kara asu ga aru kara  
__Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara  
__Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru sore ga, ai deshou  
__Namida no kazu no itami wo kimi ha shitteru kara  
__Sukitooru sono me no naka ni tashika na imi wo sagashite  
__Egao mitsuketai  
__Because I have you, because I have tomorrow  
__Because I can't live on all alone  
__I feel you so close by me, I guess that's love  
__Because you know how much pain tears can bring  
__I want to find a smile in your transparent eyes  
__As I search for a definite meaning in them_

Harry sighed. Voldemort was back, and the world will soon by in total chaos. Not only that, but Cedric's death was also very heavy on Harry's mind. Despite the fact it was almost a year ago, everything was stuck in his mind. He wished he had someone to share with it, someone who might know how he felt, someone like Cho...

"I have to stop thinking about her!" Harry scolded himself. He was frustrated; it had been a month since their date, where Harry knew he lost his chance with her forever. Yet right now, with all his emotions on overdrive, he felt strangely close to her, like they were on the same mind wave...

Just as he was walking by a tree near the lake, he heard soft whimpers. Curious (as it was only 7am on a Saturday and hardly anyone would be up and walking around like him), he went around the tree and saw...

"Cho..." Harry whispered.

Cho jumped at the sound, not expecting anyone to see her. She was dry despite the rain, thanks to her transfiguring a tree branch into an umbrella. With shocked eyes, she turned and saw him. "Harry..." she whispered, before breaking down into tears again.

Harry, despite everything he would've done in the past, went over the Cho and placed a hand on her shoulder. Despite their kiss, their date, this was the first time that Harry felt so close to Cho, felt like he could make it through all the bad stuff, felt that there was hope. Unknown to him, his little gesture also made Cho feel different, brought her a peace she hadn't felt since Cedric...

"Are you alright?" Harry asked tentatively, for he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I will be," Cho responded. "Thank you."

Harry gave her a small gentle smile. "What did I do?"

And it was in his smile that Cho saw something wonderful, but she couldn't place her finger on it...

_Nani mo iwanai demo konna kimochi ga  
__Kimi no mune ni tsutawareba ii no ni  
__Although it's be good if these feelings found their way into your heart  
__Without me needing to speak a word_

Cho just shook her head. "So, what have you been up to?" she asked.

They had a pleasant conversation, in fact, probably one of their first real conversations since they've met. Both were thoroughly enjoying themselves, something that hasn't for either for such a long time.

Harry laughed at a joke Cho told him. If only he could tell her how much she meant to him, if only she could feel his love...

_Suhoshizutsu machi ha iro wo kaeru kedo  
__Hora omoide ga mata hitotsu fueta  
__The color of the town changes little by little but see  
__Our memories have again increased by one_

Cho had been so caught up in her conversation with Harry, she didn't notice the beautiful scenery as the rainbow faded away. When she looked away from Harry, she glanced at the scene and gasped.

"Look Harry!" Cho exclaimed like a little girl, pointing towards the village.

Harry smiled brightly. He and Cho sat quietly as they watched the horizon, still full of colors from the rain and the the sunrise. Cho leaned gently against Harry, wanting to cherish this time forever, to have this as the ray of light in her memories of Harry...

_Kimi no kotoba no hitotsu hitotsu wo  
__Ima ha dakishimerareru kara kitto  
__Futari de kasaneatte iku sore ga, ai deshou  
__Dare mo shiranai ashita ga matte iru to shite no  
__Daijoubu mou nakanai de  
__Kimi to te to te wo tsunaide  
__Aruiteku zutto  
__Because now I can embrace every word that you said  
__I'm sure that we'll come closer to each other  
__I guess that's love  
__ Even if tomorrow nobody knows what is waiting for us  
__It's all right, don't cry anymore  
__We'll join hands  
__And keep walking on forever_

Harry smiled to himself as he looked down at Cho. They actually did get on the touchy subject of Cedric and Hermione, and this was the result. Cho and Harry enjoying a sunrise, together, in peace. "Who would've ever thought?" Harry grinned.

Cho looked up at Harry and smiled too. She was glad they made up, glad that they were able to come to an understanding of each other. And even though she would always have a place for Cedric in her heart, she also knew that there is a place for Harry as well.

"Thank you Harry," Cho whispered.

Harry looked at her confused. Cho smiled, "For listening and talking to me. I was stuck in the past until this talk, but now I feel like I can look forward to the future, despite the uncertainty of it all."

"I agree, to everything you have said," Harry responded, "I'm glad we're both better and not crying anymore," he smiled.

"Yeah," Cho beamed back at him.

"Come on, they should be serving breakfast now," Harry said, offering Cho his hand as he stood up.

Cho took his hand immediately and they didn't let go until they separated to their respective house tables.

_Futo shita shunkan tsunoru kimochi ja naku  
__Sukoshizutsu sodatete iku mono da ne  
__Aisuru kimochi ha  
__It isn't something that builds in an instant  
__But a feeling that grows little at a time,  
__The feeling called love_

As Cho sat down with her friends and began to eat a piece of toast, she looked over at Harry, watching him as he joked and laughed with his friend Ron and Hermione. This brought a mysterious smiled over her face, causing her friends to wonder what's going on.

"Oh, nothing," Cho responded, jumping right back into the conversation. Little did she know, Harry was also glancing at Cho, and they both thought one thing...

"I think I'm falling in love..."

_Kimi ga iru kara asu ga aru kara  
__Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara  
__Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru sore ga, aideshou  
__Namida no kazu no itami wo kimi ha shitteru kara  
__Sukitooru sono me no naka ni  
__Tashika na imi wo sagashite egao mitsuketai  
__ Because I have you, because I have tomorrow  
__ Because I can't live on all alone  
__ I feel you so close by me, I guess that's love  
__ Because you know how much pain tears can bring  
__ I want to find a smile in your transparent eyes  
__As I search for a definite meaning in them_

A week later, Cho couldn't get Harry off her mind, so she decided to do something: tell him how she feels. As they have been hanging out together for nonstop, that was no problem. In fact, they were gonna meet in the room of requirements tonight. They have been meeting in that room because of privacy reasons and that that room is just always useful.

The problem was actually telling him.

Harry was already there when Cho entered the room. He gave her a greeting hug, as they always did, but when he saw her smile, he instantly said, "Is something wrong?"

"Wow, we really have grown close..." Cho thought. "Actually, there's been something on my mind," she said outloud.

"Oh, really?"

"Yup. You." Cho looked at him seriously, but decided to not try and read his face, for fear she might chicken out...

Harry was shocked. Was she really saying what she thought he was saying...?

"This week has been amazing Harry, and I feel like we have really grown close," Cho began. "So close that... I think... that I'm... falling in love with you," she whispered, looking away in fear of rejection.

Harry's confused look suddenly lifted into pure joy. He gently took his hand and lifted Cho's chin so that she looked straight into his eyes. "Cho, I've fallen for you too," he breathed into her ear.

Cho gave him the most beautiful smile Harry had ever seen and jumped on him, giving him a kiss. She knew the danger Harry would be in, now that Voldemort's back, but she knew that despite all the tears they would shed, all the pain they would face, they would be together, and his smile will give her hope.

Harry gladly returned the kiss, which was much better than the kiss they shared earlier in the year. After they broke away, Harry just stared into her sparkling eyes. He saw the love and knew that he would never be alone again, knew that he would have someone to live tomorrow for, knew that no matter what happened, all he would have to do is see her smile and he'll be ok. Yeah, I guess that's love.

Hehe, how was it? Hoped you enjoyed! I don't know when the next one will be out, but I'm writing it right now :) Please Review!


	2. Karenai Hana

Hello everyone! This time, the story takes place three years after Harry has graduated from Hogwarts. He and Cho have been together since his 5th year, meaning they were together for almost five years. Hope you enjoy and please read and review!

Dragon Sword Master: Thanks for your review! I'm sorry, but my computer is being difficult and won't allow me to transfer... But I'll let you know when I can get it working!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the lyrics to Full Metal Panic!

Karenai Hana (The Unwithering Flower)

_Kokoro ni, chiisana, hana ga, saiteru,  
__Kimi kara, moratta, karenai hana ga,  
__Shinjiru koto mo, kowagaranai kurai,  
__Tsuyuki nareta kara...  
__**A small flower is blooming inside my heart,  
**__**The unwithering flower you gave to me,  
**_**_I was able to believe strongly in myself,  
__So I'm not afraid anymore..._**

Everyone was dressed in black, except for one woman in a light lilac dress, the woman who was expected to be the saddest of them all: Cho Chang.

It was Harry Potter's funeral. In the final battle against Voldemort, neither Voldemort nor Harry were victorious; by killing Voldemort, Harry had sacrificed himself to save the Wizarding world.

It had been a week since Cho had gotten the news. She and Harry had gotten engaged just two weeks ago. Cho knew that within a week Harry would go off and defend their world, but she already promised herself to be committed to Harry through everything, despite the results, even if that meant committing herself to a life with him even if he might not make it.

Instead of giving her a ring, as they were in a very desperate time and jewelry was rare to come by, Harry had given her a flower. "Oh, this is no ordinary flower," Harry had said after she answered yes. "This is a flower fed off of love, off of my love for you. So no matter what Cho, as long as this flower is in bloom, and I promise you it will be forever, my love for you is still there."

They had one splendid week, and then he was gone. Yet, to Cho's surprise, Harry's flower had never withered. Despite the sadness in her heart, she could always look at his flower, and her moral would grow stronger. She was no longer afraid of a future without Harry...

_Kimi ni aete, ureshikatta...  
__Tsunaida te ga, hokoridatta,  
__Ima wa, betsubetsu no sora, miagete itemo,  
__Hora, arukeru...hitori demo...  
__**I was happy meeting you,  
**__**And proud of our holding hands,  
**_**_Even though we look up to different skies now,  
__See? I can walk on my own now..._**

The moment he left for battle was still engraved in Cho's mind...

"You come back, you hear me!" Cho cried as Harry held her.

"Cho, you know I can't guarantee that," Harry whispered, clutching onto her as if he was falling. "If I don't make it, everything I own belongs to you."

"Don't talk like that!"

"I must Cho. And if I die, I don't want you wearing black at my funeral. I want you to where lilac."

"Why?" Cho asked, thoroughly confused by Harry's randomness.

"Because, Gryfindor's red and Ravenclaw's light blue would make a pretty lilac color. Know then that we will always be together," Harry smiled, kissing her.

Cho still remembered that kiss. That was the last one Harry would ever give her, along with his last words to her: "Cho, I love you."

She slowly walked up to the open coffin, where she saw him, laying there peacefully. It was silent, and she knew all eyes were on her, yet she didn't care. She lightly touched his cheek, letting out a cry as she felt how cold he was. Then she whispered, though everyone could hear her, "I'm glad that I met you, Harry. I'm glad that I was able to hold your hand, call you my friend, boyfriend, fiancee." She took one last look at him, engraving him even more in her mind, and turned to take her seat.

After the ceremony, Cho walked to the graveyard where they would be burying him, the graveyard where his parents were buried. Apparently his parents had thought ahead, for there was a space inbetween their two graves for their son, where Harry would rest. After he was buried and everyone had left, Cho threw herself on the headstone and wept. When she had cried so much that tears would no longer come out, she looked up to the sky. "You look at a different sky now, don't you Harry. I wonder if it's pretty" she whispered. "Even if you're gone, I will be strong," she smiled, "You gave me part of your lion heart Harry. See? Now I can walk alone..."

_Kanashii, toki hodo, warau watshi o,  
__Nani mo, iwanai de, daite kureta ne,  
__Koori tsuita douaga, sotto hiraku you na,  
__Sonna, kigashita yo...  
__**I laugh more during sad times,  
**__**Tohide the pain I feel inside,  
**_**_But you hugged me gently without saying a thing  
__I felt as if it were like opening a door frozen in ice..._**

Following the funeral, Cho stayed as busy as she could. Being a seeker for a nationally renowned quidditch team, she bumped her practice from six hours a day to ten hours a day. Her team was worried about her, of course, for they saw how much she would laugh to hide what she was really feeling, to hide the pain of losing a loved one.

After six hours, the rest of the team left, leaving Cho to her thoughts. "Harry would've loved being a professional quidditch player," she breathed in deeply, going into a steep dive. She pulled out right in time, the same way she had seen Harry do countless times. It was because of Harry that she was the player she was today. He coached her and helped her gain the confidence she needed in order to play to her fullest potential. And when she made the team, all Harry had was excitement and joy for her, no hint of jealousy what so ever.

"But now," Cho thought, "What is quidditch without Harry?"

As she continued flying around, a sudden wind came up, playfully tugging at Cho and wrapping her in its embrace. Cho was shocked at first; for a second she swore that Harry had just hugged her in midair. And as if she were frozen in ice, that hug gave her this warmth that seemed to open a new feeling: "That I have to live, for Harry..."

_Kimi ni aete, ureshikatta...  
__Kodoku sae mo, wakachi aeta,  
__Ima mo, kono sora no shita, tsunagatte iru to,  
__Sou, omoeru... hanarete mo...  
__**I was happy meeting you,  
**__**Even though I could only share my lonliness,  
**_**_Even though we're separated now,  
__I still feel that we're somehow connected under this sky..._**

Cho flew around for another four hours, not really knowing what she was doing. She finally decided to leave the pit when the sky started turning into a beautiful collage of colors. Just a month ago, this used to be the time when people would be in real terror, for the sun was setting and Voldemort tended to attack in the dark. However, now, thanks to Harry, it was back to what it should be, peaceful and welcoming.

But Cho, despite the beauty, landed on the ground and broke down and cried. Losing Harry was much worse than losing Cedric. She did not love Cedric the same way she had loved Harry, and nor did she expect to, but she knew her love for Harry was much stronger than anything she had ever felt in her life. Harry had been the best thing that had happened to her, and all she gave him was...

"My lonliness," Cho whispered, "I shared my lonliness with you, and I was never alone again. And you shared your lonliness with me, we were lonely together, which brought us so close, so close that I was never lonely again knowing you were there with me. But now..." and Cho broke off crying again.

Like on the day of his funeral, she looked up to the sky. It was even more beautiful than the one she looked up to before. That wind came up again, wrapping around Cho. She gave a weak smile, "Even though we're separated now," she breathed, "we are still connected, aren't we? You look at the sky from above, and I look at it from below, we're still together..."

_Arigatou mo, ienakatta...  
__Yakusoku sae, dekinakatta,  
__Dakedo, ano hi to onaji, kaze ga fuitara,  
__Mata, kanarazu... aeru yo ne...  
__**I didn't say thank you...  
**__**I couldn't even promise...  
**_**_However, like on that day, if the wind blows  
__Then I know we will surely meet again..._**

But later that night, Cho was once again thrown into her sorrow. All of their wedding plans were still out on the table in her kitchen and the houses they were considering were thrown around her living room. Ever since his death, Cho had dreaded coming home to her apartment. Harry never officially moved in, but he was there so often that he might as well lived there. This was the hardest part for Cho because she could no longer bury herself in her friends, family, or work.

She ate a light dinner, she wasn't hungry and she couldn't hold a decent meal in her stomach. She walked slowly over to her bedroom, and only pausing to change into her nightgown, slowly climbed into bed. And again, tears over came her. "I never said thank you, Harry. Thank you for helping me through Cedric, thank you for your support through quidditch, and thank you..." Cho hesitated, "...I would say thank you for always being there for me, but..." she dissolved into tears. Dabbing her eyes on her sheets, she looked over to her night stand where she kept his flower, still in full bloom, in a thin tall vase. She sighed, tears still coming, "I couldn't even promise myself to you, couldn't make the vow to be with you through illness and health, poor and wealth, thick and thin,life and death..."

Suddenly, she felt a breeze, even though her window was closed. Through her tears, she gave one small smile, a memory playing in her head...

"Cho, um... will..., uh... you know...err, go out... with me?" a 15 year old Harry asked Cho.

Cho grinned, "Of course I will Harry!" she exclaimed happily, throwing herself onto Harry.

Harry quickly caught her as she placed her lips on his. It was a dream come true. Neither knew how long they kissed, nothing mattered. Once they separated, Harry looked down at Cho, a breeze making her hair and robs fly behind her, looking the prettiest Harry has ever seen her.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen Cho," he had whispered.

Cho had grinned, and grinned again she did in her bed. The breeze flew over her face once more, drying a few of her tears. "I know we'll meet again Harry, I know we will. So now I can honestly say, thank you for being with me and for continuing to be with me whenever I need you..."

And Harry's flower twirled from the breeze and magically landed on the now sleeping Cho.

So, how was it? Haha, I never intended on writing a fic with Harry died, but the lyrics seemed to work well with that sort of theme. Please let me know what you think! I'm now accepting annonymous reviews. Thanks!


	3. Tomorrow

I'm back! Haha, kinda had a momentum there, which slowly died... But it's alive again! Hope you enjoy and please read and review! Please disregard HPB as this story would not be possible with the events that happened in the 6th book.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Harry Potter" or Full Metal Panic!

Tomorrow

_Futari de nigebasho sagashite  
Hashitta tenki ame no naka  
Together we searched for a place to hide  
As we ran in the rain_

"HARRY POTTER, I'M GONNA KILL YOU THE SECOND I CATCH YOU!" An 18-year-old Cho Chang yelled at the top of her lungs.

Harry Potter just laughed in response. Cho was currently chasing him in the rain. How did they get to this point? Well, Harry was visiting his girlfriend of 2 years on one of his breaks from Hogwarts. While Harry was still a student, Cho had managed to get a job in the Ministry as well as play a seeker for a minor quidditch team. Now while Harry was visiting Cho, he decided it would be fun to sneak up to her and scare her. Unfortunately, Cho did not find it as funny as he did...

After chasing him for about 10 minutes, Cho decided she needed to take drastic measures. So silently, she casted "ACCIO HARRY!" And Harry, not expecting any magic, was totally caught off guard, and went zooming to his girlfriend, who slowed him down with another spell.

"Any final words Mr. Potter," Cho glared.

"Yes, as soon as I find the right spot!" Harry grinned, and went running off.

"Not again!" Cho whinned, running after him.

Harry quickly ran into a little cave. Cho followed right in, only to encounter total darkness. "Harry?"

Cho walked in a little farther. "Harry, this isn't funny!" she shrieked, still unable to see anything.

"To me it is," a deep voice said from behind her.

Cho jumped around, and not only saw Harry down on one knee, but a beautifully lit room with dark red and white roses all over the place.

Cho gasped, slowly taking in her surroundings. But wait a second... HARRY WAS DOWN ON HIS KNEE!

"Cho," Harry whispered, taking her hand. "We've been dating now for two years, but for me it seems like I have known you forever. And even though I cannot honestly say I have loved you forever, I do love you now and for the rest of my life. Ms. Cho Chang, will you marry me?"

Cho let a tear fall before instantly smiling, "Of course I will!" she laughed, jumping on Harry.

Harry grinned as he caught her, giving her a kiss. When they broke apart, he slowly placed the ring on her finger. Cho gasped again, it was a white gold band with a diamond surrounded by sapphire and ruby. "Oh Harry," she whispered, and gave him a deep passionate kiss.

_Tatoeba nanika wo ushinau toshite mo  
Mamotte ikanakya  
Hitotsu dake wa  
Even if I lose something  
There's one thing I must protect_

Later that night, Harry grinned to himself as he stared up into the darkness. He was back at Hogwarts and in his bed in Gryffindor tower. He thought back on his life, reflecting on all the ones he has lost. His parents, Cedric, Sirius. But now, now that Cho was his fiancee, soon his wife, he felt that even after all his lost, Cho is the one he needs to protect the most. He loved her, and if he were to lose anything more, she would be the one he would protect, even if his life depended on it.

_Kono sekai ni umareta sono imi wo  
Kimi to mitsuke ni yukou  
Itami sae mo kakenagara  
Atarashii keshiki  
Mukae ni yukou  
That's the meaning of my birth in this world  
I'll go search with you even if it maybe painful  
While clinging onto the fresh scenery around us_

However, Harry's little happy bubble would be bursted the next morning. While he was eating breakfast with Ron and Hermione, Dumbledore came up to Harry.

"Harry, something has come up. Please follow me," the wise old wizard said, turning around and walking out of the Great Hall.

Harry sighed. "Be back guys," he said with reluctance as he followed Dumbledore.

Dumbledore walked to his office. Once inside, he sat behind his desk, and waited for Harry to sit down as well.

"What happened now Professor?" Harry asked with dread.

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "More killings have occured Harry. I know this is not a surprise. With Voldemort's reign growing ever more steady, more deaths are to be expected. However, this will take another blow to you. I'm sorry to say this, but the Chang Mansion was attacked last night."

Harry's eyes went from looking bored to growing to the size of dinner plates. Unable to speak, he waited for Dumbledore to continued.

"When aurors got to their mansion this morning, all that was left was a pile of rubbish and the dark mark floating in the sky. Fortunately, Ms. Cho Chang was away from the mansion at the time. Unfortunately, her parents and her relatives living there have all been killed."

Harry was still speechless. It was tonight that he was supposed to meet with the Changs to discuss their wedding plans. And Cho...

"Professor," Haryy began.

"I'm sorry Harry, you will not be allowed to leave the castle right now."

"But Professor!"

"However, Ms. Chang will be coming here to live. I have offered her room and board which she accepted. She will live here as long as she needs. In fact, she should be arriving now," Dumbledore said, looking at the fire. And just as he said it, a figure came visible in the fire and suddenly Cho emerged from the fire with a trunk.

The second she got out of the fire, Harry had her in an embrace. Cho didn't say anything, she just collapsed into his arms, crying her eyes out.

"If there are no objections, Ms. Chang, you can sleep in the Gryffindor tower. Harry, will you please take her there?"

"Of course Professor," Harry said solemly. He levitated Cho's trunk so that it would follow him and led her from the office.

The couple silently walked to Gryffindor. Harry was at a lost for words, but he knew Cho would talk whenever she was ready.

Luckily, the commons room was practically empty as class was still going on. "I assume you're going to sleep with the other girls," Harry said, finally breaking the silence.

Cho looked at him and nodded.

"Do you want to talk?" Harry asked.

Cho shook her head. "Can we talk later tonight? I know you still have class to attend," Cho said in a chocked voice.

Harry nodded. "Go get some rest, ok?" he said, giving her a tight embrace.

He felt Cho nod on his shoulder. Reluctantly, he let go of her and departed for class.

Later that night, Harry took Cho on a walk around the lake. After sitting her down in his lap, he gently embraced her.

"I can't believe it Harry," Cho whispered.

"Don't worry Cho, I will take revenge," Harry said back.

Cho turned around and looked at him, her face full of shock and a little apprehensive. "Harry, I don't..."

But Harry put his finger to her lips. "I told you about the prophecy. I have to kill Voldemort. When he marked me as his equal, he gave me a reason for being born. And that meaning to my birth was to kill him."

Cho looked sad. "Harry, you do know you're not alone, right?"

Harry shook his head. "When it comes to Voldemort, I am alone."

Cho took his head in her palms. "Harry, no matter what happens, no matter the pain, I will help you on your quest with Voldemort. And," she added, for Harry looked as if he was ready to argue, "you are not the only one who has suffered at his hands. I know the risk. I know why he attacked the Chang Mansion. And it is for that reason that I need to be with you. The power you have is love Harry, and where is that more true than with me?"

Harry let out a sigh, giving Cho a small smile. "Ravenclaw logic, a Gryffindor can never beat that."

Cho smiled. Not her normal smile, but a smile to say the least. She gave him a peck on the lips and turned back around, nestling into his embrace, and enjoying the rare moments of peaceful scenery.

_Yuuhi ni kazashita yubisaki  
ORENJI utsushita PURIZUMU  
The prism reflected the orange of  
The sunset when the breeze slips through my fingertips_

Months passed. Cho continued living at Hogwarts, using floo powder to get to work. Since the attack on the Chang Mansion, Dumbledore and Harry both felt the need to step up Harry's training. Outside of his normal classes, Harry had nightly classes with Dumbledore, ranging from his practice of Occlumancy to advance defense and attack charms.

So it is very reasonable to say that Harry had very little free time. But the one peaceful moment he had every single day was meeting Cho by the lake in the early morning and watching the sunrise. And on very few occasions, yet very dear to Harry, he was allowed to watch the sunset with her as well. Needless to say, these were the highlights of his day. It was the only time he and Cho had time to themselves and enjoy one of the rare beauties in this time of war: the beautiful array of colors that the orange sun casted as it fell from the horizon.

_Jibun no subete wo yuru kurai ni  
Yasahiku naritai  
Kimi no tame ni  
I wish I could devote myself to you so  
I want to become more gentle for you_

It was another one of those nights. After not being able to be alone for the past month due to classes, studying, and work, Harry and Cho were together by the lake. It had not been an easy month. Harry's classes had suddenly went into high gear as the NEWT tests were approaching. On top of that, Harry still had Quidditch and extra training with Dumbledore to prepare him for his destined fight with Voldemort. Cho was busy nonstop too as Voldemort picked up his reign of terror. With the Wizarding world going into chaos, Cho was working hard and putting in extra hours. Her Quidditch training was just as rigorous as ever.

But finally, they had sometime for themselves. After talking for hours, Cho was content for just snuggling up in Harry's arms as he leaned against a tree. She sighed, looking up to the man she loved. He was gazing in the distance, deep in thought. She knew that no matter what she was going through, he had it at least 10 times worse. She rubbed up against him even closer, "I wish I could devote myself more to you Harry," she thought, "I wish that I could hide all my fears, that I can think optimistically no matter what. I want to be more gentle, so that you can always have a place to return to..."

Harry broke his gaze and looked down. He saw Cho looking at him and gave her a small smile. It was because of her that he was able to live from day to day. Knowing that after this was all over they could live happily, he strived to do his best, for Cho, and for the fate of the Wizarding world. Many times he had asked himself if he would be able to make it, but by seeing her gentle smile, he always gained hope once again. He lightly stroked her cheek, "I promise you Cho, I will defeat Voldemort," he vowed to himself as he gave her a gentle kiss.

_Kono sekai ni afueru hikari dake  
Ryoute no naka atsumete  
Kurayami sae mo terashidasu yo  
Nakaku tsudzuku michi  
Mayowanai you ni  
Even if I collect the light which fills this world  
Within my pair of hands it'll light up the darkness  
So I won't get lost as it shines in the long continuous journey_

Time passed. Harry had graduated from Hogwarts and joined the Order of the Phoenix. He immediately started the application process for aurors along with Ron. Hermione was working on becoming a Healer. Cho, already a member, continued working for the Ministry, which had become more effective with Fudge out of the office and a Minister who was willing to cooperate and listen to Dumbledore's ideas.

All too soon, Voldemort decided that he was sick and tired of having Dumbledore and Harry stop him. Despite all the destruction he has caused, he was still mortal and his enemies were still around. To him, it seemed that the only way he would achieve his full power and his greatest reign, he had to destroy the opposing force. Of course he knew there were many who were against him, but if he could get rid of his greatest enemies, he could win.

And of course, Dumbledore heard about Voldemort's plan. Voldemort was to strike the next generation of wizards, Hogwarts. Not only that, Voldemort was also planning on attacking every wizarding school on the planet, but Hogwarts would be were he personally attacked.

Once Harry was aware of this plan, he knew that the prophecy was about to be fulfilled. He and Cho were living with other Order members in Godric's Hollow when the news came to him. He cursed when he heard Voldemort's ultimate plan. But luckily, Cho was there to calm him down and distract him.

"Harry," she whispered as they clung onto each other on a sofa near a fire place, "I know what you have to do, and I'm not going to be one of those girls who tells her man not to go. But..." she broke off, a tear starting to trickle down her cheek.

Harry looked at her with concern, wiping the tear away, "I know what you are afraid of my sweet. That I will die in battle and leave you all alone. Cho, know that no matter what happens, you are never alone. When Cedric died, you were this way too. But you're not alone now, right? So if I go too, you will find comfort," Harry said, trying his best to sound sure of himself.

Cho shook her head, "Harry, we have a very different relationship than Cedric and I. Cedric was not the man for me, he was not my soulmate. You are Harry Potter. And if I lose my soulmate, a part of me will be lost too."

"Cho," Harry breathed, his voice full of emotion. His eyes began to water. This was the first time in his life that he ever felt so loved. He kissed her ever so gently, and as he did, he started forming a ball of light in his hand. When they broke apart, the ball formed a diamond with light shinning through.

Likewise, Cho also formed a ball of light in her hand, creating a necklace with a phoenix pendant emitting rays of light.

"Cho, I promise that when this is all over, I will marry you," Harry said, replacing the diamond on her engagement ring with the new stone.

"Harry, I do too," Cho said, putting the necklace around his neck. "When you are fighting him, please let this light up the darkness. It is surprising how much a little light can do against the dark."

Harry smiled. Now he knew that Cho would be with him during the entire battle. She was going to be there too, but when fighting Voldemort, he knew she couldn't be there physically. But now she was there. And he knew that it would be alright.

_Kono sekai ni umareta sono imi wo  
Kimi to mitsuke ni yukou  
Itami sae mo kakaenagara  
Atarshii keshiki  
Motto tooku made  
Mukae ni yukou  
That's the meaning of my birth in this world  
I'll go search with you even if it's painful  
While clinging onto the fresh scenery around us  
Let's travel further away_

It was the eve of the battle, and Harry Potter was emitting power, "This was why I was born, to stop evil," he thought to himself. Cho was standing beside him, giving him her support, willing to be with him to the end, no matter how painful that ending may be. Hogwarts had been cleared of all students, very slowly and carefully of course so that Voldemort did not now. Aurors and Healers from the ministry, the Order of Phoenix, and Hogwarts own DA (which continued after Harry left) were there. And after what felt like eternity, Voldemort and his vast army of Death Eaters and Dark Creatures arrived.

"Prepare for death, Dumbledore and Potter!" Voldemort announced in a big booming voice.

"On the contrary Tom, it will be you who shall fall today," Dumbledore responded.

"How... many... times... do I... have to say..." Voldemort was trembling with rage, "THAT MY NAME IS LORD VOLDEMORT! ATTACK!"

And a full fledge battle broke out. As planned, Dumbledore led the Order straight in, followed by the aurors. The Healers stayed behind, waiting for their time when they would need to heal the down. The Healers were also trained in auror training, so they were prepared to defend themselves as well.

But Harry stood in the back. He knew what Voldemort would do, and that would be search for him. And as much as he would like to run out and get in the middle of the battle, he knew that he was the one who wanted to set the start of their battle. He didn't have to wait long, as Voldemort searched for Harry instantly and found him within minutes.

"This is the end Potter," Voldemort snarled.

"Think whatever you want, but good will always conquer evil," Harry shot back, feeling the phoenix on his necklace glow beneath his shirt.

And it started. From a distance, it was impossible to figure out who was having the advantage. Spells were flying everywhere and dust flew around. When the dust settled, Harry and Voldemort were revealed to be in a sword fight. But a few minutes later, it started with they're wands again. This went on for sometime.

Meanwhile, the fight against the Voldemort's army was going for Dumbledore's side. Many on both sides were down, but it was obvious that the Death Eaters were being pushed back. After an hour of fighting, Dumbledore cast one final spell that wiped out the rest what was left of Voldemort's army, at least here at Hogwarts. He only hoped that the attacks at the other schools would fair as well.

And that was when he lashed around, only to see a blasting light where Harry and Voldemort were fighting. The blast was so big that it created a crater size hole in the ground and sent dust and dirt flying everywhere. Dumbledore held his arm up, blocking the flying debris from his eyes. When everything settled, neither Harry nor Voldemort were standing, and as eerie silence followed.

"HARRY!" Cho screamed in anguish after what felt like an eternity of silence. She fell from her position near Dumbledore, crystal tears silently making their way down her now pale face.

But suddenly, there was movement from the hole, and emerged a single solitaire figure.

"I told you Voldemort, good will always conquer evil," Harry whispered, though his voice traveled over the entire battle field.

There was silence for a few moments, a silence filled with shock on both sides; the Death Eaters in disbelief that their master was gone forever, and the army supporting Harry surprised that a 17 year old defeated the greatest dark lord of all history...

And a din went through all the grounds of Hogwarts. Everyone was yelling and screaming, many hugging each other. Cho ran as fast as she could, tackling Harry to the ground as she threw herself on her man. She kissed him senseless. Harry couldn't help but grin after they broke apart. He had fulfilled the destiny Voldemort gave him when he was 1 and he saved the Wizarding world. He knew that even if the other attacks were successful, it didn't matter now that their leader was gone. And not only that, Harry made sure he would never return, using very advanced and ancient magic that instantly sent Voldemort's soul from his dead body straight down to the firey pits of Hell.

He and Cho stood up and hand in hand ran to Dumbledore. Despite all the pain, they had made it. And no matter what, they would be together, forever.

So, how was it? I know that it seems kinda rushed, but this is a song fic! I have to follow the lyrics :) I apologize for the fight scene too. I'm not very good when it comes to violence, be it reading it in fanfiction or watching it in movies.

Thanks to Nickolus Elflame for the review! It really encouraged me. And you're right, I did forget Cho kissed him on the cheek! Haha, maybe I should try and actually read the 5th book all the way through...

Anyway, please let me know what you think! I know orginally I was just going to do Full Metal Panic! songs, but after listening to the radio and lyrics, there are so many great songs for Harry/Cho fics! So we'll see what happens :) But if you would be so kind, you can also leave a review!


	4. White Flag

Hey guys! Ok, so since I can't find a translation for the ending song of "Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu," I instead discovered the song "White Flag" sung by Dido works very well with a Harry/Cho songfic. This story is takes place during the entire HBP, but it covers the whole Cho factor that Rowling so lovingly decided to leave out (gags). It covers both Harry's point of view as well as Cho's. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Thanks HPCC Shipper and princess-emily-3000 for the reviews :) And yes princess-emily-3000, I will finish "How did it Happen?" as soon as I figure out how to end it. There are many possibilities rolling around my head, I just don't know what to do yet. So please just be patient :) But thanks for the encouragement!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or "White Flag"

White Flag

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you  
__I'll tell you that  
__But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
__Where's the sense in that?  
__I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
__Or return to where we were_

Cho sighed. She was on the Hogwarts Express going to Hogwarts, for her last time. As usual, she was in a compartment with all her friends, including Marietta.

Her summer was more to be desired. Ever since her last major fight with Harry, Cho was never the same. The phrase "you never realize what you have until it's gone," definitely held more truth now than it ever did before to Cho. There was an emptiness in her heart that was never there after Cedric died.

Of course she never told anyone about it, even her best friend. But she now knew she loved him. Too bad it stayed only in her heart. And the last person to ever find out would be Harry. She heard of all the distress she caused him last year, and despite how much she wanted him, she knew she would not want to make his life any harder.

So when he passed by their compartment window she quickly turned to Marietta to make it look like she didn't care anymore. But after he passed, she excused herself to go to the bathroom. She told herself that she would not look back at Harry, but she did anyways. Not caring at all that she was blocking traffic, she just stood there watching the man of her dreams until he was out of sight.

_Well I will go down with this ship  
__And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
__There will be no white flag above my door  
__I'm in love and always will be_

Later that night, in the quietness of her bed, Cho tried meditating. She found that when she meditated during the summer those were the moments when she was able to forget all about Mr. Potter. Unfortunately, this was not working tonight. Every time she closed her eyes, his face would be there, haunting her.

She knew she was being stupid. Throughout the entire welcome feast, Harry had not looked at her once; while she took every opportunity to look at him. "I won't surrender to these feelings," Cho kept telling herself, even as she finally lay down to sleep. Yet, despite the number of times she said that, deep within her heart, she knew "I'm in love and always will be..."

_I know I left too much mess and  
__Destruction to come back again  
__And I caused nothing but trouble  
__I understand if you can't talk to me again  
__And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
__Then I'm sure that that makes sense_

Harry knew when he messed up, but he didn't think he could mess something up so badly. Sirius' death had taken a great emotional toll on Harry. Even though he had lost his parents, he didn't remember anything about they're death or even them personally. But Sirius' death was on constant replay. He couldn't count the number of time he cried this past summer before he got Dumbledore's letter.

And it was in that short time, from the day he got back to the Dursley's to the day he got Dumbledore's letter that he learned how much he must have hurt Cho Chang last year. After experiencing the pain of losing a loved one, a person very close, he could now connect to her more than ever.

But he never showed it. And he never would. He left such a mess in their relationship. Any event they had been involved with together always ended in disaster. All he ever did was create trouble for her. And that's the last thing he would ever want to do.

So he kept his distance. On the Hogwarts Express, he paid very little attention to her when he walked by her compartment, keeping his eyes straight ahead and acting as if he didn't even recognize her. He was sure she lived by the rule "it's over;" that once a relationship was ended, there were no more chances. And that made perfect sense to him. Why should she give him a second change after the emotional roller coaster he put her on last year?

_Well I will go down with this ship  
__And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
__There will be no white flag above my door  
__I'm in love and always will be_

Throughout the entire Welcome Back Feast, Harry kept his eyes purposefully off and away from the Ravenclaw table. Boy was he wrong; it was worse avoiding her here than it was on the train. From time to time he felt a pair of eyes on him, and he knew exactly where they were coming from, and yet he still refused to look at Cho. He knew that the second he looked at her, he would be doomed; doomed to remembering everything from last year, all his feelings and emotions would resurface, all from just one look in her eyes. And as far as he was concerned, he wanted that ship to never resurface again.

No, it was not that he didn't have any feelings for Cho. Heck, she was his first crush and no matter what all those cliché romance novels describe as "letting it all go" or that "the past is the past" crap, he would remember his first experience with girls for awhile. And he knew that his feelings for Cho grew stronger over the summer. But something just as strong as his feelings for her is his pride. He would not surrender himself to admitting he was wrong. He would not wear his feelings for her out on his sleeve. Harry always liked to be in control, but that would not be the case if he left it up to Cho to accept him again.

So they why did Ron tell him the very next morning that he was murmuring "I'm in love and always will be" in his sleep when he dreamt of Cho?

_And when we meet  
__Which I'm sure we will  
__All that was then  
__Will be there still  
__I'll let it pass  
__And hold my tongue  
__And you will think  
__That I've moved on..._

They had succeeded at avoiding each other. Harry thought he was out of the woods when he landed himself detention and could no longer play in the winning game against Ravenclaw. But he was wrong.

On the night before the game, he decided to study in the library. He had no idea why he wanted to, but he followed this whimsical feeling.

Of course, the library was practically empty; it was a Friday night after all. But even though there were a lot of open tables, Harry wanted to be all the way in the back of the library; where there was little to no chance anyone he knew could bump into him. Tonight, he wanted to be alone.

And as luck should have it, there sat Cho Chang at the very table Harry wanted.

She was writing quite quickly in a journal. Harry figured it was probably her diary. Cho must have heard his footsteps, for she suddenly stopped writing and looked Harry straight in the eye. All the color from her flushed face drained and her eyes began to mist over. "Harry..." she whispered.

This had been Harry's worst fear all year. He thought he had gotten over her, moved on to liking Ginny. But he knew, like he did on the Hogwarts Express and during the Welcome Back Feast, that all he built up against Cho would crumble when he looked into her eyes. He saw all the pain and hurt that life had put her through; he saw everything from last year was still in her heart, stabbing her.

But he didn't say anything. He knew she had moved on, dating Michael Corner. This built up the little wall of excuses to move on Harry had built up before he saw her. This also gave him a reason to believe he didn't see anything in her eyes and that he was just being stupid. Either way, he held his tongue, because he knew if he did say anything, he would collapse his wall again and start releasing what his heart was begging for him to do: confess that he loved her and that he wanted another chance.

Neither broke their eye contact. They just stared at each other in silence, both doing calculations and arguments within their own head. After what felt like forever, Harry figured he didn't care anymore, "Cho.." he began...

But suddenly, Cho broke their eye contact, slammed her diary shut, and ran out of the library, leaving Harry there all alone. Harry watched her go, making no effort to try and follow her. He knew there was no hope.

The fluttering of a piece of paper brought Harry back from his gaze. He caught it just as it landed on the floor. "This must belong to Cho," he whispered, looking at the Chinese dragon design embedded in the paper. More out of curiosity than lack of respect, he turned the paper over and found writing. There was only a part from a muggle song Harry recognized from a little radio he got after Dudley was sick of it. He didn't know the title, but he knew the tune and sang softly these lyrics:  
"_Well I will go down with this ship  
__And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
__There will be no white flag above my door  
__I'm in love and always will be"  
__  
__Well I will go down with this ship  
__And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
__There will be no white flag above my door  
__I'm in love and always will be_

The very next night, Harry made Ginny his girlfriend.

Cho was in despair. She knew he moved on, heard many rumors that it was with Ginny, but now the rumors were true. She was beyond depressed and had no idea what she could do to get her out of it.

It was just two nights ago when she had that fateful meeting with him. She thought that maybe they could talk, work something out. But after a period of 5 minutes of silence, she couldn't take it anymore, so she ran. She thought she heard Harry say something, but her depression had already set in so she turned a deaf ear.

And yet, she was still crying her eyes out. However, there was no way she would let Mr. Potter find out about this. He had moved on and so shall she. She would grow stronger from this experience and no longer surrender to her feelings. Even though she was in love... she would stand her ground and no longer be pushed around.

_Well I will go down with this ship  
__And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
__There will be no white flag above my door  
__I'm in love and always will be_

There were no more tears Harry could cry. Over the past month, he had been an emotional roller coaster. It all started with Cho and that night in the library, then to dating Ginny, and finally to the search of the Horcrux with Dumbledore, that ultimately led to the professor's death. He indirectly broke it off with Ginny just now. Being with her had been one of the happiest things in his life, and it was perfect, too perfect. No matter how much he loved Ginny, he knew that they were not meant to be. He tried lying to himself all year. And in the end, it was the truth that had him. So he ended it; ended it in a way that would make perfect sense: Voldemort would use anyone close to him to get Harry. Of course Ginny countered with a brave "what if I don't care." and again, he made it peaceful by saying he did. Which was true; he did not want Voldemort to use her.

He left his seat and walked around the lake. He couldn't be near Ginny any longer without blurting out what was really the problem: the fact that in the end, he only loved her as a younger sister and not that of a real lover. Part of him did love her differently than a sister, but he realized it was a very small part that did not need to be nurtured.

Then Scrimgeour approached him, but he was able to brush him aside pretty easily. Ron and Hermione were different, and he was very thankful for their loyalty and concern. He also enjoyed their company above anything else in this world and was grateful for one of their last moments of peace at Hogwarts.

But it was on the Hogwarts Express, the last ride Harry might ever have, that he got what he had wanted for so long. Hermione and Ron were still at the Prefects' meeting, so Harry went all the way to the back of the train, thankful to find the last empty compartment. While he was settling in, there was a knock on the door and Luna entered.

"Hello Harry," Luna said in her mystical voice. "I have a delivery for you," she continued before Harry could greet her.

"Thanks," Harry said hesitantly, taking the little envelope from Luna, suspicious of a love powder.

"Don't worry, I scanned it for any substances. It's fine," Luna said. "I better get going. See you around," she said, leaving a very confused Harry.

Confused yet intrigued, Harry settled in his seat and gently pushed open the envelope. His eyes instantly widened as he saw a Chinese dragon embedded on the page.

_Dear Harry,  
__I know that you have moved on. But please hear me out. This past school year has been... well... Hell. I was a mess of hurt and emotions changing with every passing second. And I know that the only way I can ever hope to live peacefully again is to let the dam go and pour my heart out.  
__I love you. I am sorry, Harry. This is probably one of the most selfish things I have ever done, you being with Ginny and all. But I think that it is fair for you to know. All this year, I had been telling myself to not surrender, to not hold up the white flag. But, I started to realize, that I am in love, and love for a person never leaves.  
__So I guess in the crazy game of love, one must surrender from time to time, and this is one of those times. Do whatever you want with this. Laugh at me, mock me, I don't care. Because loving you has been one of the greatest things I've ever done and might ever do. I just wanted to let you know. Thank you, Harry Potter. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.  
__With all my love, Cho Chang._

It took Harry several read throughs before he finally got all that Cho was trying to say. She just did everything he had refused to do; she put her heart out on her sleeve and left it up to him to do whatever he wanted to.

"Hey Harry," Ron and Hermione greeted as they came into the compartment. But they got no response from him. "Harry?" Hermione asked as Ron waved a hand in front of his friend's eyes.

He looked up slowly, the look of utmost surprise sketched on his face. They just stared back confused. "She loved me..." Harry whispered.

"Huh!" Ron and Hermione said together, "What in the world...?"

"SHE LOVES ME!" Harry exclaimed in joy, a big goofy smile plastered to his face; and then suddenly, before Ron or Hermione could say anything, went running from the compartment.

He walked as fast as he could distinguish faces down the narrow row of compartments. It wasn't until he hit the second car that he finally found her, sitting silently as her friends all jabbed about around her.

Taking a deep breath to calm his bursting emotions, he slowly opened the compartment door and gaining all the attention of its' occupants.

"Hey, may I speak with Cho?" he asked calmly, though inside were fireworks and butterflies mixing together in a not so calm manner.

Cho stared at him shock. Before her friends could protest or stop her, she silently left the compartment, and closed the door behind her. She could no longer hear anything, even her friends pounding on the mysteriously locked compartment door; all she could hear and see was him.

"Cho, I love you too," Harry whispered, drawing her closer to his body.

"Harry," Cho whispered, tears of joy coming down her face. She threw her arms around him and cried "I love you I love you I love you!"

Harry smile widened. For now, for this moment in time, nothing mattered to him. He tilted her chin up to look at him and he closed the small distance, giving her their first kiss since their mistle toe incident. After they separated, he saw his reflection in her tear glazed eyes. And he knew that from now on, he would no longer be alone. Maybe putting the white flag up and surrendering in the game of love might just be the one of those times when surrendering could lead to a sweet ending.

A/N: So, what did you think? I know the ending doesn't really portray the theme of the song, but hey, I really do believe Harry and Cho belong together so that's how it's going to end. I don't know if this will be the last of this collection, but I guess I just have to see what the future holds. Anyway, please review!


End file.
